The House On Avenue Issho: Part 1
by Uehara-San
Summary: A high school girl is moving into her own home...In a neighborhood that is full of the unexpected, and excitement. This is the story of her...and well...everyone else.
1. Intro

Note: Just a intro to a story...Not much but hey, it's a start... C:

Issho means Together.

**_Character's All Belong to their RIGHTFUL Owner's._**

**_------------------------------------------------  
_**

Chapter 1- Intro.

The girl, with long black hair and deep brown eyes, walked into the empty kitchen. She glanced around quickly and smiled.

" So nice to be finally moving in to my own house!" she said to herself, with a satisfied sigh.

Her sister, with shoulder length hair and brown eyes, walked in. " Lucky you…I still have to live with mom and dad…" the girl patted her head " Nah~ you'll get out eventually." Her sister, Hirata, gave her a quick glare and went to explore the rest of the house. _To bad…Itachi isn't here to see this…_the girl sighed.

5 minutes the girl took to walk around the kitchen area. She looked out back, around the porch, and back into the kitchen. " Who you gonna have help move in stuff?" Hirata asked, stepping into the empty kitchen. The girl shrugged, " Probably brother…" she replied " He said he help, and he has one of those clay bird thingys." Then spreading out her arms " about this~ big, or bigger…heard it can carry heavy weights." Hirata rolled her eyes " Miyuki said she like to stop by and visit, if that ok with you." The girl shrugged again, " Don't see why not."

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

Aw man where can I be going with this~? D: -giggle-

I'll udate more later...._**  
**_


	2. The Blondie

Note: Ah ha ha...some inside jokes in here...xD

Issho means Together.

**_Character's All Belong to their RIGHTFUL Owner's._**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 2- The Blondie

The next day, the girl went and unlocked her house early. The door clicked and she felt an excitement run through her. She went inside, followed by her sister, and opened all the balcony windows. The sunlight spilled through them allowing natural light in. " Eco-friendly~" she said to her sister, but she just shook her head and moved on.

The two girls went into cleaning mode and scrubbed every corner that had any sign of bug life. The afternoon rolled on, and as the sun rose higher into the sky the air became more dense and hot.

" Where's Deidei? I thought you said he was coming." Hirata asked.

" Sure he is. Don't know when though. Now, can you get that corner over there…" as she pointed, a gust of wind came through the balcony window.

" UEHARA~?!" A voice yelled out.

The girl, who's name is Uehara, rolled her eyes " Of course…that's him…" and she rushed quickly to the balcony, not wanting him to wake up the neighborhood…she had just moved in.

Up in the sky, three large looking birds were all holding a piece of furniture. A girlish Blondie looking boy was standing on the bird in the center.

" Where should I put theses un?!" He yelled.

" The backyard's fine!" she yelled back and ran down stairs.

The birds dropped the furniture gently to the ground , and the boy jumped off the back of one. He knuckled punched Uehara. " Thanks for bringing the furniture, niisan~" Uehara said. Deidera shrugged " Yeah…no prob…there's still more you know." Hirata ran out and glomped him " Deidei!!" she said, practically swinging from his arm. " Hey get off!" he said, shaking his arm a little. Hirata giggled and let go. " …what's with the get up un…?" He asked looking at Hirata and laughing a little. Hirata turned red " Oneesan made me wear it…" she turned away. Hirata had a pink frilly apron on and a pink bandanna. " Isn't it cute~?" Uehara said, clapping her hands together. " Yeah…no un…" Deidera said, looking back at his clay birds and jumping back onto the back of one.

" When's Miyuki-Chan coming anyway?" Uehara asked.

" Around noon…" Hirata said heading back towards the house.

" …who's Miyuki un?" Deidera asked, before flying off to get more of the furniture. " Oh, you met her before." Uehara said " Oh, you mean the poffy haired chick un?" he said.

" You're the one to talk girly-man" Uehara said.

" Don't be so mean." Hirata added.

Deidera shrugged, and flew off. Uehara took out of her pocket colored pellets, and fed them to the clay birds. Hirata looked curiously at her " What's that for?". Uehara put her finger to her lips, " Niisan explodes them when he's done with them…thought I add some " vibrant colors" to them, eh?" she said winking. Hirata snorted and went on.

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

Little at a time.


	3. Getting Started

**Issho means Together.**

**_Character's All Belong to their RIGHTFUL Owner's._**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 3-

Uehara looked around the yard, and besides the clay birds she noticed something strange in the bushes…a strange orange spiral mask. She walked towards the bush and poked it. _No…can't be…can it?_ she thought. She poked it again and suddenly it popped out, and it was connected to a body. The person oddly clanged to Uehara, and she stepped back, startled. " Uehara~!!!" He exclaimed and held out flowers " Congrats on your new home~!" Uehara took time to process things in her brain and finally gathered her words " Aw~ Tobi thanks…uh…mind getting off?" Tobi un-clanged himself and handed Uehara the flowers. " …why do these look like the flowers from the park near by…?" Tobi silently stood for a couple of seconds, then laughed uneasily. Uehara rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. Tobi skipped along side her " Hey hey~ mind if I help? Tobi is a good boy~!" Uehara looked at him in the corner of her eye and shrugged, " Sure, I need all the help I can get." Tobi jumped and ran to the door, " WEE~!" Uehara shook her head. _How he made it into High School…I'll never know…_She thought.

Tobi's head soon popped out from behind the porch door, " Uh…Uehara you have a guest…" Uehara quickly went inside to find Miyuki waiting in front of the door. " Ah! Miyuki-Chan, I knew you were gonna come. Make yourself at

home…with…whatever…home…there is…" she said. Miyuki nodded " Actually I came to help, is Sempai here?" she asked. " Oh great! She's up stairs, cleaning." Uehara replied. Then another voice came through, " Uehara~ I brought some more of your furniture, un~ ah-" Deidera came into the hallway " Tobi ~? What the hell are you doing here, un~?" Uehara jumped a little, realizing Tobi was right behind her. " Sempai~! I came to help too!" He added in " Cause Tobi is a good boy~!" Miyuki, who was standing sort of staring at Deidera, clapped her hands " SENSEI~?!" she practically squealed. Deidera looked up at her, and his eyes widened a little. " Oh! So it's you un, you're one of my students in my pottery class, un!" he said, walking towards her. Miyuki stepped back a bit once he was really close, and turned a shade of red when she could feel his breath. " Oy~ Miyuki isn't it, un?" Tobi barged in " Cute looking school girl Sempai~" Tobi giggled. Deidera grew silent and glared at Tobi…concluding it by kicking him shin, and Tobi fell to the ground. Uehara faced palmed " Alright alright…calm down boys…" and she grabbed the back of Deidera's shirt collar, " You, you're coming with me, Tobi I want you to wash the windows in the living room, they're really dusty, Miyuki-Chan, Hirata's up stairs." And with that, she dragged Deidera off and Tobi crawled away. Miyuki had to think for a second to recognized what just happened. Then, shaking her head, made her way upstairs.

" Sempai? You here?" Miyuki called out. Hirata stuck her head out from behind the door " Yuki-Chan~!" and she stepped outside. Miyuki paused for a second and looked at her Sempai funny. Hirata looked down and realized what she was staring at " Oh…blame Oneesan…" she looked away. Miyuki laughed, then paused again, " Hey…Sempai, I didn't know you knew Deidera-kun and Tobi-kun..." Hirata looked at her, and raised her eyebrow " Yeah, they're my sisters friends, You met them before?" she asked. Miyuki nodded " I seen Tobi-kun once or twice…yesterday in the park picking flowers…and Deidera-kun is my sensei, I'm in his pottery class..." she dazed off a little. Hirata noticed and nudged her a little " I see…wink wink nudge nudge~" she said. " Sempai, what ever you are thinking, it's not true…even if he is hot…" Miyuki said, and muttered her last words. Hirata rolled her eyes " Mhm…hey~ you're helping me clean these rooms, come on." Getting behind Miyuki and pushing her into the room. " Ah! Sempai…"

Back downstairs, Deidera and Uehara had finished moving things around in the kitchen…and was already tired…  
Sitting at the dining room table Deidera looked around.

" Looks good un!"

" It's only the Kitchen…" Uehara said head to the ceiling.

" At least you got the place in good condition, un…" He replied.

" Yeah…good price too…"

" Humph…to bad I couldn't afford it, un…I wanted this place long ago …glad to know it's bought by someone I know, un…"  
Uehara got up and stood near the back porch door. Deidera added in " I still have to live next to two buffoons, un…" Uehara turned to him, and laughed " To bad one of those buffoons are on vacation, eh? Must be quiet…" She lingered on her last words. Deidera smirked " You miss him don't you…?" Uehara turned away, " …be quiet…"

**__****--------------------------------------------------**

**I'll update more if you guys like it...**


	4. A New Home and Colors

**Issho means Together.**

**_Character's All Belong to their RIGHTFUL Owner's._**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 4-

Up all the way to 6:45pm, all five ran about the house, cleaning, moving, and placing things into their correct spots.

Uehara did a random back roll in her living and lied on the floor, satisfied to the max, and grinning widely. Deidera walk in and looked over her, " Ninja are we now?" he said smiling. Uehara swiped her hands up at him, and he helped her up. " No…just glad everything got done in a day." Tobi appeared in the doorway and gave a thumbs up, " Everything's done Uehara~" she nodded. Foot steps from the stairs came running down, bringing Miyuki and Hirata to the doorway. Uehara gave two thumbs up, " Good jub kids~!!" she said in a strange tone. " I'm ordering something, what do people want?" she asked. " No thanks Uehara, I have cold food awaiting at my house that I intend to eat." Tobi said. Deidera fixed his eyes on him and whispered to Uehara, " That's because he doesn't want to show us who's under the mask…" Uehara rolled her eyes and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. " It's alright Tobi, I understand, other than that…any suggestions peeps? Look alive! I'm paying." Hirata and Miyuki both shrugged, " Chinese?" Hirata suggested, Miyuki nodded " I'm fine with that." Uehara looked at Deidera, he shrugged. " Alright, I'll go order." Uehara said, and she walked into the kitchen, where the phone was located.

Deidera slumped on to the couch and stretched out. Miyuki seemed to be watching him intensely, and Hirata nudged her " If you like him so, start a conversation!" she whisper. Miyuki perked her head up and whispered back " Sempai!!" Hirata just rolled her eyes " Watch." she said, and she sat in the chair next to the couch. Deidera looked over at her and raised his eyebrow " You want something?" as if he can read minds. " Can I not sit down? I had to clean practically every room, scrubbing every corner. Yuki-Chan too!!" she yelled at him. Deidera drew back a bit and looked at Miyuki, and she looked strait back at him. He suddenly smiled oddly, and moved over on the couch " Sit if you must." Then looking at Hirata " Since you worked so hard…" she stuck out her tongue at him. Miyuki felt a hot rush go through her and she slowly moved towards the couch, and sat down, with Deidera just a few inches away. " So…" Hirata said, directing it at Miyuki to say something. Miyuki sat silently and kept herself from looking at Deidera or Hirata. " You know…If…" Deidera was stopped short when Uehara walked in, " I'm going to go pick it up soon…though…" she looked at Deidera, " How about you go get it? since I don't have my car here." Deidera sighed and got up slowly. Brushing past Uehara, she looked at the two girls, " What did you do to him?" she asked half sarcastically. Miyuki looked up and shook her head " I didn't even speak!" she said " That's for sure…" Hirata said. Miyuki glared at Hirata " Nothing, he's the one who choose to act like that." She finally responded to the question. " He must be really worn out…I made him do most of the moving…" Uehara said, with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

Deidera came back in less than ten minutes later, and they all sat down at the kitchen table, picking out what they were going to eat with a bowl of rice. Uehara glanced at Deidera, who suddenly seemed to be more energetic and Uehara sighed…half relieved there wasn't something wrong, came back shortly.

They ate and laughed every once in awhile at the corny jokes Uehara made. The food quickly went and the trash was thrown out.

" I have to go pick up my car tomorrow and then go grocery shopping." Uehara said sitting back in her chair.

" Need help with that?" Deidera asked teasingly.

" I think I can handle it, thanks…" Uehara said glaring at him.

Hirata, who was standing at the back porch door noted that the three clay birds were still there…and they were not yet " disposed" of… " Hey Deidei, why don't you explode your birds now? You don't need them any more right?" she asked. Deidera looked at her and raised his eyebrow, " Oh, I forgot…" and he got up and went outside. Just when Deidera was about to explode his birds, Uehara pushed him over. " No way are you blowing up something in my back yard! I just got this house!" she said stepping on him. Deidera twitched and pushed her leg off. " Alright alright sorry, get off of me, you didn't have to push me." Uehara stepped back and let Deidera get up. He jumped on to the center bird and flew up, far enough from the house. He put his hands together and yelled " Kastu!!" just then the two birds exploded…and colors came bursting out of them. Uehara smirked while Miyuki's eyes widened and Hirata laughed. Deidera came down, with his shirt half colored with random colors, and he scowled at Uehara. She held her head high and looked at him raising her eyebrows, still smirking. " Ever since that video got on YouTube…why…?" he said, acting in despair. " But they exploded with such vibrant colors!!" she mimicked. Deidera tackled her (playfully, they did this all the time) and pinned her to the ground " BAKA! I DO NOT EXPLODE MY BIRDS WITH 'VIBRANT COLORS'!!" he yelled at her. Uehara laughed, and struggled to get up. Miyuki's eyes winded even more, and felt a little jealous, while Hirata laughed along with Uehara. Deidera finally allowed Uehara to get up and he walked back towards his one bird. " This one better not have color in it…" he glared. Uehara rubbed her head " No…only the other two…" she said. Hirata giggled " It was like fireworks, though." Miyuki sighed and smiled faintly. Deidera jumped on to the back of the bird once again and saluted Uehara, " Good luck, I'll visit sometime later…" then looking at Miyuki " See you Monday eh?" he winked. Miyuki perked up and nodded her head, grinning. He took to the sky and the three girls waved good bye.

Hirata and Miyuki stood outside the front door, while Uehara gave both of them a big bear hug. They squirmed a little and Uehara let go.

" Thanks so much you guys, we managed to get the whole house clean and moved in." she smiled.

" It was no problem…the end…was interesting…." Miyuki said.

" You're welcome Onee-san~!" Hirata said.

Uehara sent them off waving good bye, and stepped back into the house. She looked around and switched off the lights, making her way upstairs. She lived on Avenue Issho now…and it was her own place to call home.

**__****--------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews are welcomed. C:  
**


End file.
